moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wojna Domowa cz. 3
Teraz macie jakieś skrupuły?!- zakrzyknął Nieogarnięty Marine, grożąc pięścią w stronę starego budynku, umieszczonego w biedniejszej części Isla de Clara. - Able bla ble bla blu ble!- wygrażał się Karakan, siedzący na ramieniu mężczyzny. Drzwi do pomieszczenia zamknęły się jednak z hukiem. - Nie moge w to uwierzyć...- powiedział Zarazek, odwracając się plecami do budynku i idąc w stronę głównej ulicy. Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy od czasu ostatecznego przygarnięcia niemowlaka, nieźle się dorobił. Źródło jego dochodu leżało w nielegalnych Walkach Dziećmi. Różnorakie podejrzane organizacje w Isla de Clara organizowały je od kilku ładnych lat i można było w tych podziemnych walkach wygrać naprawdę sporą sumę. Karakan zdominował rozgrywki od momentu w którym dołączył. W przeciągu kilku dni pokonał Niszczyciela Dzieciństwa, Borysa Małą Pięść i kilku innych dziecięcych czempionów. Wspiął się na sam szczyt listy. Miał chwałę a Zarazek pieniądze. Wszystko skończyło się jednak dzisiaj. Zarazek rozejrzał się. Był na ulicy Tauros, skąd było rzut beretem do portu. Postanowił więc udać się wraz ze swoim małym podopiecznym w tamtym kierunku, by później ewentualnie popłynąć w jakieś mniej monitorowane miejsce w Kraju, gdzie będzie mógł się wyżyć. - "Nie można używać noży w czasie walk".- powiedział Marine, cytując zasadę za której złamanie został wyrzucony.- Co za pierdolenie. - Abli bla bluu.- mamrotał Karakan. - Tak, wiem że jeden gówniak znokautował się własną grzechotką.- odpowiedział Zarazek.- No ale ty walczyłeś z tą kurwą Rowerą i całą resztą Kursów. - Able.- zauważył Karakan. - Tak, wiem że źle wymawiam.- powiedział Marine. Port był już na horyzoncie. Marine, jako przykładny obywatel, stanął na chodniku gdy tylko zobaczył czerwone światło i pozwolił różnorakim pojazdom spokojnie przejechać. - Pamiętaj Karakan, bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim.- powiedział Marine, odwracając wzrok w kierunku niemowlaka. - Leeeeee....- rzekł dzieciak, przykładając znalezioną broń do nosa. Zarazek miał już zareagować, gdy nagle poczuł że coś łapie go za ramiona i ciągnie za sobą. Zapewne mężczyzna próbowałby się bronić, gdyby nie fakt że był bardziej skupiony na Karakanie, który pod wpływem nagłego ruchu, spadł z jego ciała. Niemowlak zaczął krzyczeć, gdy jego ciało zbliżało się do ziemi, NMZ zdołał go jednak w porę złapać. Chwilę później Marine znalazł się w samochodzie. Nie zdołał mu się jednak przyjrzeć, gdyż nałożono mu czarny worek na głowę. Tak sam, acz w wersji Junior, założono Karakanowi. Chwilę później pojazd ruszył. - Nie wiem nic o żadnej współpracy z Legionem! To pomówienia!- zakrzyknął Zarazek, po czym zastanowił się przez chwilę.- Chyba że to wy. Wtedy nie wiem nic o żadnej współpracy z Federacją! - Panie Marine.- odezwał się męski głos.- Mamy dla Pana telefon. Dosłownie sekundę później, ktoś przystawił najemnikowi słuchawkę do ucha. - Halo?- powiedział z lekkim zmartwieniem Marine, a gdy zrozumiał z kim rozmawia, natychmiast się rozchmurzył.- Mordzia! No. Wiem. Wiem. Wiem. Wiem. Hehe. Wiem. Wiem. No dobra, nie wiem. Aha. No ale nie mogę wtedy zabrać dzieciaka, chyba że będę mógł dobrać się do....nie? Okej. Wiem. Jasne. Mefedron. - Jakiego rodzaju rozmowę on prowadzi?- wyszeptał mężczyzna trzymający telefon. - Dobra, odstawię małego i będę.- powiedział Marine, po czym bez ściągania worka, kopnął w drzwi limuzyny z tak wielką siłą, że te wyleciały z zawiasów, uderzając jakąś niewinną, przechodzącą chodnikiem kobietę. - Ona mnie zabije jeśli to powiem.- wyszeptał Romeo, siedzący tuż przy barze. W sumie nie musiał tego robić. Stojąca za barem Strange zajęta była ciągnłym wyciąganiem i napełnianiem naczyń, by zwracać uwagę na coś, co nie jest skierowane bezpośrednio do niej. Zresztą, pomiędzy nią a zielonowłosym chłopakiem były cztery osoby- dwie kelnerki zabierajace trunki na tace, striptizerka wykorzystująca przerwę oraz Renzan. Mimo to, chłopak wolał mieć pewność że nikt go nie usłyszy. - Naprawdę nie masz jaj.- ''rzekł dochodzący z jego wnętrza głos Phinksa. - Mam i jaja i rozum.- odpowiedział Romeo.- I ona mnie zabije jeśli ją tak nazwę. - ''Kobiety tak naprawdę lubią gdy się je pieszczotliwie nazywa.- ''rzekł mag.- ''No dalej, nie krępuj się. - Skrzywdzi mnie.- powiedział z przerażeniem zielonowłosy. - Nieprawda.- ''odpowiedział Phinks. - Tak.- rzekł chłopak. - ''Nie.- ''odrzekł mag. - Tak.- odpowiedział Romeo. ''- Po prostu to powiedz!- ''zakrzyknął Phinks. - Najlepszy bezalkoholowy drink jaki macie....- zakrzyknął zielonowłosy, biorąc głęboki oddech i wykrzykując dodatkowo.- Barmaneczko! Romeo dostał swój drink dosyć szybko. Plus był taki, że dostał całą butelkową zawartość. Zła- że trafiła go ona prosto w twarz. Butelka z bezalkoholowym trunkiem z impetem uderzył a w głowę chłopaka, rozbijając się na niej i rozlewając ciecz na całym ciele Romeo. Przy okazji impet uderzenia był tak duży, że chłopak spadł z krzesła, upadając na plecy. - Jeszcze jeden taki tekst a nie pożyjesz dość długo, by móc zamówić prawdziwy alkohol!- zakrzyknęła Strange, wyciągając kieliszek.- A i wylane liczy się jak wypite. Więc zapłać przed wyjściem. - ''Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.- ''śmiał się Phinks. - Nienawidzę Cię.- powiedział Romeo. Chłopak, leżąc na podłodze, zauważył coś ciekawego. Kilka metrów przed jego oczami powstało coś na kształt....bariery. Była całkowicie przezroczysta i wydawało się, że generuje ją czarna puszka, umieszczona metr od jednego ze stolików. Sam stolik również przykuwał uwagę. Po jednej jego stronie siedział Przemek, z białą maską na twarzy. Tuż naprzeciw niego siedział niski, stary Goblin, ubrany w czarny płaszcz i wyróżniający się złotym kolczykiem w lewym uchu. Po prawicy wspomnianego Goblina stał Satyr, chociaż jedyne co wyróżniało go od zwykłych ludzi, był kozi róg wystający z prawej części czaszki. Po lewej była jedynie pooperacyjna blizna. Kozich nóg również nie miał- zamiast tego miał humanoidalne, metalowe protezy. To co również wyróżniało Satyra, to zakryte metalowymi rękawicami dłonie. Po lewicy Goblina stał z kolei Hosh, Ork którego do miasteczka przyprowadził Quint. - CreepyTown ma gości.- zauważył Romeo, wstając.- Co to za dziwna bariera? ''- Z pewnością nie jest magiczna, więc ciężko powiedzieć.- ''rzekł Phinks.- ''Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę że nic nie słyszymy, możemy to podciągnąć pod jakieś pole zagłuszające. - A skąd wiesz że to nie jest po prostu pole siłowe?- spytał Romeo. Chwilę po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, jedna z kelnerek przeszła przez barierę bez najmniejszego problemu, nachyliła się nad stolikiem i postawiła tam dwa kieliszki.- Dobra, już wiem. - Twoja wizyta jest....sporą niespodzianką, Oonoki.- powiedział Przemek, spychając kieliszek na bok. Nie miał za bardzo możliwości picia bez ściągania maski. Goblin natomiast w ogóle nie oponował. Oonoki Truciciel, obecny Namiestnik Wolnej Rzeczypospolitej Astralnej, nie był w Vanilla Unicorn pierwszy raz. Pamiętał to miejsce sprzed dawnych lat, gdy był jeszcze młody i zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany. Miasteczko było wtedy zdecydowanie uboższe w mieszkańców i dużo cichsze. - To świetnie.- odpowiedział Goblin.- Na tym polegają niespodziewane wizyty, Generale Enigmo. - Dlaczego nie mogłeś nas zawiadomić wcześniej?- spytał Przemek.- Zawsze chętnie przyjmiemy w swoje progi dobrego sojusznika. No i miejsce na rozmowy mogłoby być nieco....spokojniejsze. - Dajmy sobie spokój z tymi uprzejmościami, Generale.- powiedział Oonoki.- Nie zapowiedziałem wizyty, bo Rzeczpospolita jest na ciągłym podsłuchu ze strony Federacji. A mi zależało na dyskrecji. - Zatem słucham.- powiedział chłopak. - Wiem o wszystkim.- zaczął Oonoki.- Wiem że Wyzwolenie zaczęło się jako projekt Hydry, że nie miało na celu uwolnić nieludzi, a utrzymać ich w miejscu. Wiem, że większa część Ruchomej Rady była agentami Federacji. Wiem że to wszystko był jeden wielki przekręt. - Czasy agentów Federacji się jednak zakończyły.- powiedział Przemek.- Ja i Qual-Bos o to zadbaliśmy. Nie ma już Rady. Jest za to Rzeczpospolita. Nie zaszlibyśmy tak daleko gdyby nie.... - CreepyTown.- przerwał mu Goblin.- Tak, w istocie. Niemniej powiedziałem że wiem o wszystkim.- Oonoki szczególnie zaakcentował to ostatnie słowo.- Wszystko co miało miejsce w czasie najazdu Legionu....to była walka wewnątrz organizacji. Nie stałeś się częścią Wyzwolenia gdyż wierzyłeś w lepsze jutro. Podobnie jak Przywódca, planowałeś nas wykorzystać. Wyrwać Federacji zabawkę i sam jej użyć. Nastała cisza. Hosh niemal niezauważalnie sięgnął po pojemnik który miał przypięty do pasa. Satyr z kolei wydawał się być gotów w każdej chwili ściągnąć rękawice. Przemek uśmiechnął się pod maską. Nie sądził że ta wizyta zrobi się do tego stopnia poważna. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Oonokiego i jego strażników. Stojący nieludzie czekali zapewne na jakiś podejrzany ruch. Czego się po nim spodziewali? Zapewne że ucieknie. Głupie założenie, gdzie i po co miałby uciekać? Jeśli z kolei zakładali że Generał Enigma ma zamiar z nimi walczyć...to byli skończonymi idiotami. Oonoki z kolei wydawał się wyszukiwać u Reinkarnatora nieco subtelniejszych sygnałów. Pseudonim "Truciciel" mógł powstać w czasie walk z Federacją, jednak Goblin był teraz politykiem. Analizował sytuację pod kątem argumentów oraz możliwych scenariuszy. Co zrobi Enigma? Po jakie kłamstwo sięgnie? - Tak było.- odpowiedział Przemek a cała trójka momentalnie wytrzeszczyła oczy.- Masz zamiar mnie za to zabić? Reinkarnator, wyciągnętą za plecy dłonią wskazał specjalny znak. Stojąca przy barze Strange natychmiast to zauważyła, nie dała po sobie jednak nic poznać. Jedną ręką polerowała bar, a drugą trzymała poza widokiem osób postronnych. W każdej chwili mogła jednak ją wyciągnąć i wystrzelić ze swojego Pistoletu Skałkowego. Jeśli Przemek zwinie dłoń w pięść, to znak że trzeba działać. Jeśli po prostu ją rozluźni, oznaczać to będzie fałszywy alarm. Szok na twarzy Oonokiego szybko zniknął, zastąpiony przyjaznym uśmiechem. - Podziękować.- rzekł starzec. Przemek również się zaśmiał. - Rozwiń.- poprosił chłopak. - Twoje działania zmierzające do zamienienia Wyzwolenia w przybudówkę CreepyTown dały nam to co mamy teraz.- wyjaśnił Oonoki, a Przemek rozluźnił dłoń. Strange powróciła do swojej pracy.- Gdyby nie ty, Regiment Króla zostałby wyrżnięty w pień. Mając tych zdrajców na czele, Rzeczpospolita Astralna nie przetrwałaby miesiąca. Zresztą, gdyby nawet te psy nie sprzedały nas Federacji, zostalibyśmy wyrżnięci przez Mroczne Elfy Asakku. - Przyjechałeś tutaj w tajemnicy żeby mi podziękować?- zapytał Przemek.- Jestem zaszczycony. - Gdzie tam.- odpowiedział Goblin, machając lekceważąco ręką.- To była taka....rozmowa na rozluźnienie. - Strange rozjebałaby Ci łeb z tego rozluźnienia.- ''pomyślał chłopak po czym powiedział na głos.- Ciekawe. Więc, powiesz mi w końcu po co przyjechałeś? - Zanim do tego przejdziemy, chciałbym jeszcze zadać Ci pytanie na jeden temat.- rzekł Oonoki. - To rozmowy dyplomatyczne czy policyjne przesłuchanie?- spytał Przemek. - Reinkarnatorzy.- powiedział Goblin, a niebieskowłosy niemal podskoczył.- Jak dużo wiesz na ich temat? - Obecny Przywódca nim jest.- powiedział Przemek.- Legion również był. Oonoki przyglądał się chłopakowi bardzo uważnie. - ''Zielony skurwysyn wie.- ''pomyślał Przemek. - Właśnie to mnie martwi.- powiedział Goblin.- Oni byli z tego samego...gatunku. Skąd mam wiedzieć że Przywódca nie zmieni się w tak wielkie zagrożenie jakim był Legion? ''- Albo nie wie kim naprawdę jestem i naprawdę martwi się o Federację, albo wie i kwestionuje moją przydatność.- ''pomyślał chłopak.- ''Tak czy inaczej, odpowiedź musi być taka sama. - Federacja niesie ze sobą wiele zagrożeń.- powiedział Przemek.- Niemniej Przywódca stajacy się drugim Legionem nie jest jednym z nich. - Skąd ta pewność?- spytał Oonoki. - Bo ja jestem Reinkarnatorem.- powiedział chłopak.- I pozwolę sobie opowiedzieć wam pewną historię.... - Jutro twój wielki dzień, Przemysł.- powiedział ubrany w prosty habit mężczyzna, wpatrujący się w ognisko.- Dzień w którym twoje szkolenie wejdzie w nowy etap. - Etap wychodzący ponad siedzenie i nieruszanie się przez pół dnia?- spytał zielonowłosy brunet, siedzący po drugiej stronie ogniska. Noc była ciemna. Nie było nawet jednej gwiazdy, która świeciłaby na niebie. Księżyc również skrył się za wszechobecnymi chmurami. - Mówię poważnie.- powiedział Narenda.- Twoje ciało jest już gotowe. To nie oznacza, że TY jesteś gotów. - Chyba rozumiem, Mistrzu.- powiedział Przemysł. - Nie, nie rozumiesz.- odpowiedział Narenda.- Jutro staniesz do walki z najstraszliwszym przeciwnikiem. Z tym, który zna wszystkie twoje silne i słabe strony. Z tym który zajrzy do twojego serca i wyciągnie z niego najstraszliwsze tajemnice. Staniesz do walki z samym sobą. Chłopak ze zdezorientowaniem podrapał się w głowę. - Samego siebie mam uderzyć?- spytał chłopak. Wtem Narenda wyciągnął zza pleców bambusową pałkę i uderzył nią z impetem w tył głowy zielonookiego. Bolało. - Nie.- odpowiedział Mistrz.- Od tego jestem ja. - Więc co będe musiał zrobić?- spytał chłopak, łapiąc się za bolące miejsce. - Zajrzeć we własne wnętrze.- odrzekł Narenda. - Zrobiłem to gdy cztery Księżyce temu rozwaliłeś mi nogę...- wyszeptał Przemysł. Po czym raz jeszcze oberwał bambusową pałką. - Całe zło jakie w tobie siedzi, wszystkie złe i treumatyczne wspomnienia, każdy twój grzech, każda wina, wszystko to jest w tobie.- powiedział Narenda.- To wszystko czego w sobie nienawidzisz, łączy się ze sobą, tworząc perwersję przeciw stworzeniu. - Czyli mam to zabić?- spytał Przemek i tym razem cios pałką trafił go w brzuch.- Ała! No co? - Nikt nie jest w stanie pozbyć się grzechu.- powiedział Narenda.- Możesz próbować, ale jedyne co będziesz w stanie osiągnąć, to dasz mu więcej sił. Nie możesz zabić tej istoty- musisz nią zawładnąć. Okiełznać. Tylko poprzez zapanowanie nad własnym sobą, będziesz w stanie zapanować nad życiem i śmiercią. - Rozumiem, Mistrzu.- powiedział Przemysł. Bambusowa pałka raz jeszcze poszła w ruch i już miała uderzyć chłopaka w głowę, gdy ten w porę się schylił, unikając ciosu. Przyszły reinkarnator zaśmiał się triufmalnie. Nie było mu jednak śmiechu gdy pałka zawróciła, uderzając go w krocze. - Zaaa co?- spytał piskliwym głosem Słowianin, kuląc się na ziemi. - Niczego nie zrozumiałeś.- powiedział Narenda.- Wiesz co się stanie, jeśli przegrasz tą walkę? Jeśli to mrok zawładnie twoim ciałem? - Nie.- powiedział Przemysł, gotując się na kolejny cios. Narenda uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, odrzucając pałkę. - Dawno temu, za czasów zbyt odległych by pojąć je rozumem, ludzie w niewielkim stopniu przypominali mnie czy ciebie.- zaczął opowieść Narenda, wpatrując się w tańczące płomienie.- Byli o wiele bardziej dzicy...zwierzęcy. Żyli w jaskiniach, za dnia polując a w nocy kuląc się przed ogromem świata, którego nie rozumieli. Przemysł usiadł obok swojego Mistrza, słuchając jego słów. - W tamtych czasach było nas mało a nasza liczba zmniejszała się z każdym dniem.- kontynuował mężczyzna.- Zanosiło się na to, że ludzie wymrą. Tak po prostu, jakby nigdy nic. Wtem jednak, pojawił się on. Mąż jakiego dotąd świat nie widział. Odważny w boju, prawy w działaniu, naturalny lider. Ludzie szli za nim, ufając mu całkowicie. Jego imię brzmiało Urugh, a przeznaczeniem była wielkość. To on przeprowadził ludzi przez dystansy, jakich nie jestem w stanie Ci opisać, młody uczniu. To on doglądal starych i ochraniał młodych. Potrafił wykorzystywać otoczenie w stopniu o jakim nikt wtedy nie śnił. Pustynie, góry, rzeki- żadna z przeszkód nie stawała mu na drodzę. A dzięki temu że on był w stanie to zrobić, jego ludzie również to potrafili. - Co się z nim stało?- spytał Przemysł. - Urugh zaczął się starzeć.- powiedział Narenda.- Z każdym dniem stawał się coraz słabszy na sercu i ciele. Tak on jak i jego ludzie zaczęli się obawiać, co będzie gdy go zabraknie. Pewnego dnia Urugh poznał....możliwość, dzięki której mógł zatrzymać proces starzenia. A raczej, wielokrotnie przez niego przechodzić i po wieczność ochraniać swój lud. - Reinkarnacja.- powiedział zdumiony Przemysł. - Urugh zdołał to zrobić.- kontynuował Narenda.- Stał się pierwszym Reinkarnatorem. Jednak....zaczął się zmieniać. Przestał być tym miłym, charyzmatycznym liderem mas. Zasiadał na tronie z czaszek tych którzy mu się sprzeciwiali, rządząc niczym tyran. Ludzie zaczęli odchodzić. Oczywiście nie wszyscy, gdyż duża część wciąż wierzyła w swojego Urugha. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że on już dawno nie żyje. Pozostał jedynie mrok. Jedynie Legion. - C...co się z nimi stało?- spytał lekko przerażony Przemysł.- Z tymi którzy przy nim zostali. Ognisko momentalnie, samo z siebie, zgasło, pozostawiając Mistrza i ucznia w kompletnych ciemnościach. - O pewnych sprawach lepiej nie mówić, chłopcze.- rzekł Narenda.- Dlatego tak ważnym jest, byś zrobił to, czego nie był w stanie zrobić Urugh. Jeśli Ci się nie uda, to przepadniesz a ja dopilnuje, żeby to co z Ciebie wyjdzie, nie zrobiło nikomu krzywdy. - Ten którego nazywacie teraz Przywódcą przeszedł jednak próbę.- zakończył opowieść Przemek.- Mrok został pokonany. Szansę na stanie się kolejnym Legionem właściwie nie istnieją. Nawet jeśli opowieść przekonała Oonokiego, starzec nie dawał po sobie tego poznać. - No dobrze, Generale.- powiedział Goblin.- Przejdźmy teraz do sedna sprawy. Clara, czarnowłosa kelnerka pracująca w Vanilla Unicorn, docisnęła Mortimera do ściany i zaczęła namiętnie całować go po szyi. Lesky uśmiechnął się i objął ją jedną ręką, rozglądając się dookoła. Byli na tyłach burdelu- nikt się tutaj nie kręcił. I dobrze. - Nie mogę uwierzyć że umówiłam się z dyktatorem Albanii, Enverem Hodżą.- wymamrotała kelnerka, w przerwie między pocałunkami.- Mam taką słabość do dyktatorów... - W życiu bym nie zgadł.- powiedział Lesky, zastanawiając się przez chwilę, czy nie powinien wykorzystać szansy.- Zresztą, dobrze się składa. Po wszystkim mogę Cię zabrać do willi w Dystrykcie. Będzie tam Husajn, Kadafi i Kaczmarski... Dziewczyna, przestała na chwilę i spojrzała się na niego zdezorientowana. - Kto jest Kaczmarski?- spytała. - Dyktator polskiej muzyki z okresu komunizmu.- powiedział Mortimer a dziewczyna zaczęła się mu przyglądać z coraz mniejszą dawką żądzy.- E, trudno i tak jestem w pracy. Po tych słowach mężczyzna jedną dłonią zasłonił kelnerce usta a drugą położył jej na policzku. Momentalnie kobieta została porażona tak dużą dawką prądu, że jej krzyki z pewnością byłyby słyszalne w całej dzielnicy. Po pięciu sekundach krzyku, jej ciało opadło nieprzytomne na ziemię. Mężczyzna ściągnął płaszcz, wystawiajac noszony przez siebie egzoszkielet na światło dzienne. Natychmiast podniósł prawą rękę, na której miał specjalny zegarek z ekranem. Po naciśnięciu na ekran, z wnętrza egzoszkieletu zaczęły wytruliwać się małe, ledwie pięciocentymetrowe kulki. Kulki te, jak gdyby obdarzone własną wolą, zaczęły turlać się w kierunku nieprzytomnej Clary. Gdy wszystkie znalazły się już na jej prawej ręcę, jedna z kulek ukazała czerwoną diodę, z której poleciała wiązka laserowa. Laser zaczął przebijać się przez skórę kobiety, a w utworzoną w ten sposób ranę natychmiast zaczęły wskakiwać miniaturowe twory federacyjnej inżynierii. - Chyba pora zaczynać.- powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągajac z kieszeni okulary przeciwsłoneczne.- Hydra Dominatus. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Wojna Domowa